New Home
by FandomBard12
Summary: After being ignored for so long, Determination led her to a new family.
1. A New Home?

A request from dream1990.

Yeah... first time I'm actually doing this.

So... enjoy.

* * *

Frisk... was tired, she had been ignored by her family for too long. She went up the mountain, trudging up to the top and peering into the abyss within the hole in front of her.

And with a shaky breath, she jumped in.

**...**

She wasn't dead, she woke up and saw... she was on a bed of golden flowers. She had no idea those were there, she got up and... slowly walked forward. She had no idea where she was but all she knew was that this place is underground.

She walked through some Ruins and... well, it was some ruins, nothing much else to say. Not a single soul was there, it was kind of... eerie, almost like people formerly lived down here. She made it through an old unkempt home and found her way to a basement, she saw a giant opening at the end.

She walked through and... well it was cold and snowy for one.

She walked forward rubbing her arms due to the cold, she walked through the snowy areas and found herself in... a hustling bustling town? There were a lot of buildings and plenty of people around.

And all of them... were Monsters, she was confused initially but she shrugged.

They didn't seem that bad, they seemed friendly if she looked hard enough. She walked through the town silently and quietly, she then bumped into someone. A short skeleton wearing a lab coat, some brown pants, and black boots.

He seemed... dopey with that smile on his face. He even seemed kind of cartoonish in a kind of strange way.

"Oh... a Human." The skeleton said

"Uh... yeah." Frisk said, a little nervously

"Well, you must be new around here. You ain't the other seven kiddo's I've seen around, name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton." The skeleton said, putting out a hand

Frisk was about to grab it when a tall skeleton came over, they had a pair of glasses on and had a simple dress shirt with a pair of jeans and red snow boots. They even had a small red scarf around their neck.

"Sans, we're going to be... oh, a Human. You should go and meet Queen Toriel, she usually knows how to deal with Humans that come by here. Her and her husband are our rulers, so you should keep heading through this area. Go through Waterfall and Hotland, you should be able to get to the Monster Capital from here." The tall skeleton explained

Frisk... nodded slowly in understanding, the tall skeleton then looked at Sans exasperated.

"Now, Sans, we have to get home. We're going to be late for dinner with Mom and Dad." The skeleton said

Frisk looked at him confused... she had no idea how to feel about this. Sans shrugged and looked back at her with that same dopey grin.

"See ya kid, you should see me and my bro Papyrus around the capital on occasion." He said

The two skeletons headed off, Frisk... shrugged slightly and then headed off. Going into Waterfall soon after, they headed through the area finding a few Monsters here and there (even finding a secret village by accident).

They were near the end when someone was walking towards them, they wore armor and looked... very ambiguous as to their gender. The person noticed them and walked over to them.

"Another Human? Huh... I should take you back to the Capital, Undyne, can you take over for today. Gotta get this Human to mom." The person said in a male voice

Another person wearing armor came through, they nodded and looked at the Human.

"Well, nice to know Queen Toriel's gonna get another child to adopt." The soldier said in a female voice

"Heading off Undyne, see ya." The soldier said

Undyne walked past them while the soldier took Frisk's hand, she was... a bit unnerved by the soldier in armor, he noticed this and sighed. The two stopped walking, he looked at her.

"You want me to take off my helmet?" He asked

Frisk... slowly nodded, they took off their helmet to reveal their tied up blonde hair, they had dark blue eyes and generally tan skin. He looked to be around eighteen, he had a gentle grin on his face.

"So yeah... I'm a Human like you. Been here a while myself, come on. Let's head to the Capital." He said

She... was confused by this, there was another Human here? I mean... are there multiple also? She didn't know how to feel about this as they traveled through Hotland, after a while of walking.

They had made it to the Monster Capital, they walked through the city passing by various people before finally arriving at a large castle. The two walked inside and a servant walked up.

It was a Monster that looked a bit like a mouse, they were wearing a butler's outfit.

"Sir Mark, it seems you have arrived home. Have you finished your rounds already?" The butler asked

"No, just introducing a new Human to mom." Mark said

The butler nodded and left, Frisk followed Mark all the way to the throne room where a woman wearing regal clothing was sitting near a man in armor. They both smiled after they saw Mark walk in.

"Ah, Mark. You have come back already?" The Queen asked

"Well, a new Human showed up. Figured I should escort them back here and introduce them to the others." Mark explained

He stepped aside revealing Frisk to them, she stepped forward and nodded.

"My name is Frisk... uh... am I in trouble?" She asked

"My child, you are not in trouble. You see... Human's are people that are adored down here. When a Human comes here, it customary to bring them here and talk to them." The Queen said

"Yes, you see... a long time ago, a Human fell down here. He was a nice young man, was a bit brash and had a personality to boot, they got along with our prince and together they were siblings. A couple of years after they fell down here, another Human arrived. And after them, another. And so and so forth until you. You are the most recent one to arrive." The King explained

"...Oh." Frisk said a bit shocked

The Queen giggled slightly, she smiled as another person came into the throne room.

"Hey Mom, me and Azzie are gonna head to Snowdin and see Gaster and his... family... another Human?" The person said

Frisk turned around and saw a man with hazel eyes, short hair, a green and yellow striped t-shirt, a pair of brown pants, and black shoes. He had a grin on their face after he saw her face.

"Well, kiddo, nice to meet ya. I should show you to the guest room, it must be sunset by now and you must be tired after walking all the way here." The person said

"U-uh, thank you." Frisk said

The man shrugged and walked out of the throne room with Frisk following, Mark sighed.

"I asked Undyne to take over my rounds for today, guess I should... go help her out for the rest. See ya mom, dad." He said

He then left the throne room, putting his helmet back on soon after.

**That night**

Frisk was... on a bed in comfortable pajama's, she had a long day today. She met a whole bunch of strange people and... wasn't sure how to react to all of this, she just... went along with it.

She then felt sleepy as her eyes slowly started to drift and a yawn from her filled the air.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after.

In another room, Mark and the man were in a room with six other figures. Each had an eye color.

Three were green, one was amber, one was grey, and one was brown.

"So, a new kid showed up?" A female voice asked in a haughty tone

"I-I hope we get along well." A male said shyly

"Eh, maybe I can cook them a delicious meal." A male said in a gentle tone

"Guys, we aren't gonna overwhelm them." A male said

"I know, we should tread carefully." A soft voice said in a mature tone

"You guys worry too much." A female said jokingly

The man sighed and Mark rolled his eyes annoyed.

Must their siblings act like this?

* * *

And that was that.

I hope you guys enjoy this requested story, gonna mean a lot if you did.

It's going to be a bit short since... I don't think there's gonna be too much plot I'm gonna need to do, so consider this a universe where the Monsters don't go to the Surface.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. What did she just get into?

Yeah, this whole series is gonna be around 10 or 11 chapters.

So... let's get into this.

* * *

Frisk woke up and panicked for a second... right before remembering the events yesterday. She slowly got up with a small sigh, she also remembers she turned twelve just last week.

Which was the reason why she was here in the first place... her parents forgot about it... again. They didn't even seem to care, hell it didn't even seem like they batted an eye.

It was though... they looked THROUGH her rather than AT her. It was kind of depressing, knowing she was alone in this world. Her family never paid attention to her, she could probably guess they won't be looking for her anytime soon.

She pushed herself away from her sad thoughts, got up, and got dressed in her new clean clothes (that were sitting on a nearby chair neatly folded). She went out of her room and walked into a hallway, going into a living room where she saw Chara, Mark, and six other people in the room.

There was a Goat Monster wearing a yellow and green sweater along with a pair of black slacks, they had horns on their head and a soft look. His age didn't seem obvious to her and it was sort of strange considering how tall he was.

A girl with long blonde hair and amber eyes wearing an orange tank-top with a pair of fingerless gloves along with some black boxer shorts with a grin on her face. She seemed around nineteen.

A boy with red hair that was curly, green eyes and generally a kind look. He had a plate of pancakes in one hand with some bacon on another, he had a white apron with a heart on it. He wore a green t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans all while having a sort of kind air around him. He seemed to be around eighteen or so.

There was a girl light brown hair wearing a light blue summer dress, she had brown eyes with a sort of haughtiness yet patience. She seemed to be sixteen with how she looks.

Another girl with grey eyes, dark brown hair, generally a mature disposition wearing a pair of dancers tights with a dark blue longsleeve with a kind of integrity around her. She seemed to be seventeen yet she seemed older with the mature look she holds.

And finally, there was a nervous-looking boy reading a book with green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses with a dark purple sweater and a pair of white slacks yet he always seemed to persevere despite that shy air around him. He was definitely seventeen with how he looks and acts.

Chara finally noticed Frisk and smiled.

"Morning kid, don't worry about us working today. We've decided to take some time off and explain to you the situation... I'm betting you have a lot of questions." He said

Frisk silently nodded, the long-haired blonde grinned even more and patted her on the back.

That confused the young girl greatly.

"Name's Frisk huh? Well, call me Shen." She said happily

"U-uh... okay." Frisk said unsure of how to feel about her

The Goat Monster sighed and got a kettle from the kitchen along with two tea-cups, he set on down towards Frisk and held his.

She didn't know what to make of this, so she sipped the tea... it didn't taste that bad, it was pretty good actually.

"Come and sit... you have a lot of questions as Chara has said before." He said

"...O-okay." Frisk said

She sat down in front of Chara and the Goat Monster, she didn't know what to make of all of this.

Monsters, Guards, Skeletons, and more. What did she just get herself into here?

"First off... you're in the Underground, a place where the Monsters were sealed... you heard about the legend of this mountain? You ever wonder why people never returned when falling in here? Short answer is... they shouldn't. When the encounter the barrier on the side you came in on, they disappear somewhere... I have not a clue where they went, only people who possess certain traits are allowed in here. If you were allowed here, you possess that trait." Chara explained

"Trait?" Frisk asked

"What my brother means is that each Human can possess a particular trait that defines their Soul." The Goat Monster explained

"...Soul?" Frisk asked

The shy young man pushed up his glasses and walked over, standing beside Chara with less of a nervous air around him.

He seemed a lot more confident now, almost as if despite this, he persevered despite his nervousness.

"Soul: an energy that most living being posses, both Humans and Monsters possess one. There's more but none of us want you to get overwhelmed." The boy said

"Yes, it's exactly what he said, for instance. My Soul represents Determination which is Time Manipulation." Chara explained

Frisk blinked a few times, did she hear that right? Time Manipulation?

Shen sighed at this, noticing her reaction.

"Yes, you heard right. My ability is Speed Manipulation, I can manipulate a person's movement speed." She explained

"...This sounds like Magic." Frisk said simply

The Mature girl laughed at this, she wiped a tear off her face after a solid minute of laughter.

She was mature but she looked more natural laughing somehow.

"Sorry, sorry... that's exactly what Blake's reaction to this when we told him what was going." She said

"Jane!" The shy boy said sharply

Frisk was slightly confused but she smiled slightly, Chara then sighed.

"Regardless, you probably represent one of the seven traits Humans can possess. We should introduce ourselves and each of our Soul's Color and powers." He said

He then patted his chest with a grin and a proud look.

He seemed sort of sporty doing that.

"Name's Chara, I have the Soul of Determination and can manipulate Time." He said

Shen pointed at herself with a wide grin that would have split her face in half.

She seems sort of the jokester with that grin.

"I'm Shen, I have the Soul of Bravery and I can manipulate Speed." She said

Mark raised a hand with a stoic look on his face.

That look always did suit him.

"Mark, I have the Soul of Justice and I can create Weapons and Bullets." He said

The curly-haired cook simply smiled at Frisk.

He seems very kind.

"My name is Dan, I have the Soul of Kindness and I can heal others while creating shields." He said

The haughty girl stepped up with a small scowl.

She seemed... mean.

"I am Carla, I have the Soul of Patience and I can sense if a person while tracking things using Soul Marking... I'll explain that another day." She said

The Mature Girl sighed and patted Frisk's shoulder with a soft smile.

She seemed way older then she was in that moment.

"I'm Jane, I have the Soul of Integrity which allows me to manipulate Gravity." She said

Blake then stepped up, looking a little nervous as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

That confidence seemed to fade slightly.

"I'm Blake, I have the Soul of Perseverance and it allows me to... manipulate how a person moves while allowing me to Scan them. I'll explain that later also." He said

Frisk nods, the Goat Monster then lifts her teacup towards her.

Looking mature, like a king or a prince.

"I am Asriel, I'm a Monster which is the Soul of Love, it allows me to use Monster Magic. It's something different yet similar to Human Magic." He said

"O-oh." Frisk said

Blake looked at Frisk closely, his eyes turned purple and he saw her Soul which was red. It was Determination, a rare trait for Humans to have, his eyes turned back to normal as he thought over this information.

Chara got up and walked over to Frisk.

"Normally, I'd be working on my training today but since you're here. I'll show you around, you guys relax and spend some time here." He said

"All right Char." Shen said with a smile

Chara rolled his eyes playfully and took the twelve-year-old's hands, the two left the house and went off the explore the Underground together.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, took me a little while but I managed to finally get this out there.

So yeah...

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Meetings Galore

Here we go again.

Another chapter of New Home.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Frisk is walking in the town of Snowdin with Chara, she'd been there for a brief moment but she never really got to explore the place all that well.

A wise decision considering how big the place was, it had been smaller but it was a lot bigger ever since their Prince led some people to deeper parts thus expanding the small town into more of a city.

She was shown around everywhere, to the library, to the school that was there, Grillby's (a particularly famous diner in the Underground), and even a local lab that was there.

Well, that was planned for the end but she was told this as they were walking there.

They arrived at the lab, it was... small, like refrigerator kinds of small.

How would they even fit there?

"It's bigger on the inside." Chara said, catching what Frisk was thinking

"Oh..." Frisk said

The twenty-year-old knocked on the door and it slides open revealing Sans holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey kid... I see you're with one of the Princes. Nice." The skeleton said

"I'm here to show Frisk around the lab, is Doc fine with that?" Chara asked

"Hmm... he heard about the new Human and wanted to study their Soul, see if it's another one of your guys' Traits or something separate. You know how it is." Sans explained

"Sans, who's that at the door?" They heard Papyrus said

They saw the tall skeleton, he noticed Frisk and he smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's that Human from before. What's your name since... well, we never properly met." He said

"Frisk." She said simply

"Nice to meet you Frisk, I'm a Scientist of the Royal Scientist Gaster. Also his son but when we're at work, his title comes before his relationship. Regardless, he isn't a bad boss nor a bad dad. I'm Papyrus, you've already met Sans." He said simply

"Sup." Sans said in the background

Frisk looked at him with a small smile also, this guy didn't seem so bad.

"Come on inside, I'm betting Doctor Gaster would appreciate seeing you." Papyrus said

She nodded and followed him inside with Chara and Sans, the two walked through various halls until ending up at the office of Gaster. He was a skeleton with a crack going up from his left eye and a crack going down from his right.

He was wearing a lab coat with a black sweater, he was looking over some papers.

"Sans, Papyrus. Glad you see you're here, I'm hoping you can fetch the-"

Gaster looked up and saw Frisk, he then nodded.

"Well, I see we don't have to fetch her. What's your name?" He asked

"Frisk." The young girl said

Gaster nodded, he got up from his desk and started to walk out of the door with the group following him.

"Frisk, as Papyrus or Sans have explained to you. I am the Royal Scientist of Asgore, your new adoptive father... I'm sure you haven't gotten used to him yet but he's a good man. One I would stand with, regardless. We have been trying to break out of the Underground, we have the Seven Souls needed but we need a way that..." He stopped for a moment

He looks at Frisk, he knows she's young and doesn't need to know what is usually required to open the Barrier. He cleared his throat and decided to alter what he was going to say next slightly.

"Doesn't cause any problems in order to use those Souls. Maybe we need some sort of eighth soul or another Soul that is similar to another. That is where you come in, once we find out your Trait... we'll be on our way." He explained

"How do we find out my Trait?" Frisk asked

"Eh, just a simple scan." Gaster said

They went into a room, nearby there was a chair. The doctor gestured Frisk to sit down on the chair, nearby there was an object that looked like a handheld grocery store scanner.

He picked it up, opened it at her and clicked a button that was on it.

Nothing happened... the machine then beeped after five seconds.

He pulled up a screen nearby and looked it over.

"Wait... that was quick." Frisk said

"We needed to figure out a way that doesn't take twelve days to figure out a person's Trait, so we simplified it and made a machine." Sans said

"In retrospect, that would have made things a lot quicker." Papyrus said

Frisk shrugged at this and Gaster's eyes widened slightly.

"Your Trait is Determination, meaning... you've got something like Chara's, we should train you in your Magic when you are ready, no pressure. We're going to give you some time to think about training your ability." He said

Frisk nodded at this, she got up and followed Chara as he guided her all throughout the lab.

Showing her a lot of the gadgets and gizmo's, getting to know some of the other workers.

After a while of walking and looking around, they arrived at someone's office.

"And this is the office of Doctor Alphys, she's sort of the secondary Royal Scientist. While Gaster does take a lot of the work, she also does some work around here and is generally a big help." Chara explained

The door opened revealing a yellow dinosaur monster sitting behind a desk watching something on a television with some cup noodles in her hands.

She seemed to be a bit enthralled with what she was watching, around her office was a bunch of anime posters and figurines.

"_Oh Sauceko-kun, how I love you!_"

"_Sorry Sakara-chan but I must train to become Ninja King!_"

"...Why am I watching this again?" Alphys asked

"That's a pretty good question." Chara said

The Monster freaked out and looked over at the two.

"How long where you there?" She asked

"Enough to hear that scene and ask you why you were watching it." Frisk said simply

"Ah... well sorry about that, there wasn't much work I had to do and I-

"It's fine Alphys, just showing Frisk around the lab." Chara explained

Alphys looked over and noticed that Frisk was a Human, she smiled.

"Hello there, do you like anime?" She asked

"Uum... yeah?" Frisk asked

"Oh... that's good to know... know any good anime on The Surface?" Alphys asked

"A few..." Frisk said simply

Alphys nodded, she looked back at Chara.

"So anything else?" She asked

"Besides this visit, Mettaton wanted to tell you that he's invited you to his next show as a guest." Chara said

"O-oh geez, he knows I'm no good with this kind of thing." Alphys said

"I know that but a lot of people have requested to meet Doctor Alphys since you are friends with Mettaton." Chara explained

Alphys sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"Fine, I'll go. Not like I have anything else better to do, this anime sucks." She said

"I can tell, what is it even about?" Chara asked

"...I'll complain about it to you later. You still want to show Frisk around right?" Alphys asked

"Ah, right... well see ya doc." Chara said

He and Frisk then headed off, Alphys sighed and looked back at the terrible anime she was watching.

"_Hey kid want a curse mark that removes your humanity?_"

"_Orhocomaki! My old enemy and rival!_"

"_Oh ho ho, poor naive little __Sauceko... you forgot one more thing... BROTHER!_"

"_Noooooo!_"

Alphy didn't even know what the hell was going on at that point.

**Later**

Chara and Frisk were walking back to the castle, the young girl looked at the man near him confused.

"Who's Mettaton? You mentioned him earlier." She asked

"Mettaton is a famous actor and talk-show host, he's even a part of a band. His dream on when he gets onto The Surface is to entertain the Humans, I already find him entertaining... maybe I might show you a movie or two he did." Chara explained

"Wow, are you friends with him?" Frisk asked

"Knew him before he reached stardom, he never forgot his friends since I was there to remind him. I helped work with him on a few shows before getting a job somewhere else, paid pretty well too." Chara said

Frisk was amazed, this guy knew a famous figure down here.

That's more than she can ever say, despite her attempts.

"So... how'd you meet Sans?" She asked

"It was... well, a fairly average day. Me and Az were teens back then, one day Gaster showed up at the castle with his wife and kids. Visiting and all that, I met Sans and Papyrus that day. We were around the same age and... we became pretty good friends quickly, Papyrus wanted to join the Royal Guard before realizing it was a lot more fun to work with his father on something that didn't involve cooking... yeah, turns out the Guard Head didn't want him joining since he didn't seem like the type to kill." Chara explained

"I could tell, he's really friendly." Frisk said

"Yep, and so he just became a scientist like his father. Sans had a knack for that kind of thing but didn't know what to do for a bit, he became a scientist like his father since he figured that'd be the best option." Chara explained

"That makes sense." Frisk said simply

Chara looked at her curiously.

"You know, you're reacting pretty well to this now. Before you were all nervous and now... you're cool as ice." He said

"Oh! I guess... I got used to my situation, I was scared and didn't know what was going on but ignored that in favor of survival. After a bit that fear... faded away and well... here I am talking to you." Frisk said

"That reminds me... why did you climb Mt. Ebott? Didn't you know that old legend?" Chara asked

Frisk looked downcast soon after, he realized he hit a nerve. He sighed.

"You know what... never mind, you have your reasons... just like I had mine." He said

"I guess... so... how did you meet the other humans?" Frisk asked

"Eh, nothing to talk about. Some just fell down nearby where me and Az played a lot and others winded up at the castle after walking there... most heard about the barrier and decided heading there was the best choice since it's the only way out... after finding out it was impossible to leave by conventional means. They stayed here since... like you, they had their reasons for coming down here." Chara explained

"Huh... that's interesting." Frisk said

"...Maybe one day we can tell you why we ended up here, for now, you seem pretty tired." Chara said

Frisk then noticed she was tired and that she was slouching slightly, she even felt a wave of exhaustion hit her after finally realizing it.

"I *_yawn_* guess I am." She said

Chara sighed and picked her up, Frisk was unused to being carried when tired and felt a lot more... safe... protected.

She didn't know that he was this strong.

"Let's get you to bed kid." He said

"...Thanks." Frisk said quietly

"Don't thank me kid... just doing my thing." Chara said

He carried her back to the castle with her falling asleep in her arms.

He smiled seeing her sleeping face.

"Night kid... hope ya had fun." Chara said

He took her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed, he then left with a smile on his face.

Asriel saw this and smile smugly.

"She's growing on you." He said

"Az, shut up." Chara said deadpanned

Asriel chuckled while he sighed, the two walked away with light conversation.

It was a nice day today... wonder what the next will bring?

That will be determined later.

* * *

Another chapter down!

Yep, this was kind of fun to right.

Also, HAPPY 2020 everyone!

I've got a lot of new projects loaded up and a whole bunch of stories I'm gonna get done here.

So be prepared for a bunch of fics bro!

I'll see you guys in the Fandom!


	4. Lazy Days

So school has started up again and I'm probably gonna be a bit too busy to work on this...

Nah, I'm probably gonna be able to work on this like usual.

Final year and all that.

Meh...

* * *

Frisk sighed as she walked around the castle, she decided to take some time and explore the place... it wasn't that bad, the place was a bit big but it wasn't that bad. She's been here almost a month now... and she still hasn't seen everything around here.

And can you blame her? There's a lot here to see around here.

Especially with all the time she has on her hands now.

Which is usually spent providing for herself.

She sighs and continues walking around.

She found herself in the barracks soon after.

There are many soldiers sparring against each other or talking with each other, some are out on patrols or are looking around the castle.

She's amazed that there's an entire training area just meant for the Royal Guard here or... rather even a place to sleep at all... she hasn't been out all that much despite providing for herself.

She sees Undyne sitting on a bench drinking out of a water bottle, she must have just finished a sparring session against someone.

Frisk walked over and sat near her, getting her attention.

"Oh, you must be the New Human... nice to meet ya kid." Undyne said

"Um yeah... nice to meet you too." Frisk said quietly

"Huh... you remind me a lot of when Mark first started out, guy was so nervous in this guard and so was I... a thing we had in common I guess." Undyne said

"Do you like him?" Frisk asked

"As a friend, yeah. As a fellow Royal Guard Member, yep..." Undyne said

"Oh... is there anyone else you like?" Frisk asked

Undyne mulled this thought over, there was a lot of people she knew and a lot of them she considered friends.

"Well... there's Asgore, the King, he's the one who got me here in the first place and one who I sparred with constantly. Toriel, the queen, she sometimes invited me over for tea with Asgore. Alphys, you've probably met her and well... she's nice, we hang out and watch anime... heh..." Undyne said with a smile

Frisk then smiled wryly which made the Captain look at her confused.

"What's that look for?" She asked

"Is there anything beyond that?" Frisk asked

Undyne didn't get what she meant for a moment before it hit her.

Man... what a jarring mood shift.

'_Who the hell... I might as well answer, been meaning to get this off my chest_." She said

"Kind of." Undyne said rubbing the back of her head

She then mentally berated herself... that REALLY didn't give too much information.

Frisk then sighed.

"I see... well, I wish you luck in whatever you want to do with her... she doesn't seem that bad from my standpoint either." She said

"Oh... thanks." Undyne said

"Your welcome, remember... stay determined." Frisk said

"...What kind of motto is that?" Undyne asked

Frisk hummed slightly at this question.

"A motto I made for myself to get through rough times or to get through a difficult task." She said simply

"You know, for a kid you have a lot of maturity." Undyne said dully

"Well, that's me in somewhat of a summary." Frisk said with a shrug

"...Why is that?" Undyne asked

Frisk sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"...I was left alone a lot of the time, I had to mature or... I don't want to focus on that." She said

"...Makes sense, I won't pry kid." Undyne said

Frisk then looks at her, the captain of the guard is watching the other members spar.

"We all have pasts we don't want to talk about, I know about Marks but the others... a complete mystery to me, they know each other's backstories. At least one or two monsters in The Underground know about their background because they were told about it, Queen Toriel and Asgore are exceptions to this 'cause they live with them... I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me." Undyne said

"...Thanks." Frisk said

"You're welcome... now, ya got anything else going on today?" Undyne asked

"Well... no." Frisk said

Undyne nodded and got up.

"After training is over today, I'm gonna bring you over to Alphys's and watch some anime... you like anime right?" She asked

"Yeah." Frisk said with a smile

Undyne smiled and patted her head.

"I like ya already kid." She said

The two hung around the barracks until training was over.

Frisk followed Undyne (after leaving a note for the others) to Alphys and knocked on her door.

The Scientist opened the door to reveal she was wearing a t-shirt with a random cat on it with a pair of pink shorts.

"Oh, hey Undyne, hey Frisk." Alphys said

"Hey Alphys, so what anime are we watching tonight?" Undyne asked

"Some anime called Fist Of The North Star." Alphys said

"Sweet!" Undyne said

"It is... a bit mature, you don't mind right Frisk?" Alphys said

"I can handle seeing a little blood." Frisk said with a shrug

Considering how much of her own she had seen... she doesn't want to think about that.

Alphys then shrugged.

"Alright, well... let's watch then." She said

The three went inside and had a good time watching the show.

* * *

Frisk returned home and began walking to her room, she then noticed Chara sitting on the couch. He looked over and saw her with a bored look on his face, he seemed a bit tired also.

"Oh, you're back from watching anime with Undyne and Alphys?" He asked

"Yeah... figured I should." Frisk said

"That's nice to know... glad you're getting along with this place. Took Blake two months to get used to Monsters." Chara said with a small grin

Frisk nodded and she continued walking to her room, the twenty-year-old sighed as he laid down on the couch.

He thought about... the plan he had when he was a kid, the very stupid one.

He was going to eat some buttercups and kill himself in order for Asriel to use his Soul.

He didn't go through with it seeing how Humans would probably react to Monsters pretty poorly, so he never did it.

But... he still thinks about it, he still thinks about being able to free the Monsters from their Prison... The Underground was nice but he knew the warm feeling of the sun would be a lot nicer than a heater or a lamp.

It kind of sucks knowing that's the case.

Maybe Sans might have SOMETHING by now.

For now... all he can do is dream of being with everyone on the Surface.

"I should get some sleep, I have work tomorrow." Chara said to himself with a sigh

He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

Dreaming faint dreams of being on the Surface with his family.

Those were happy dreams... happy dreams that hopefully will come true.

And it may very well come true with enough **Determination** on their side.

One can only hope and watch as things turn out in this strange world they call home.

* * *

And that's another chapter down, a few less words than usual but that's okay... it's just a story after all.

So... my final year of being a high school is starting... excited to graduate and all of that, hopefully, I can go to a Trade School or something.

Anyway,

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Memories of Research

Yet another chapter for you guys.

Not much has been going on yet but this is the part where things will ramp up.

Fair warning now.

* * *

Asriel sighed as he read a book in the Royal Library, he's been secretly researching Soul Magic in his spare time.

He's been trying to figure out a way of opening the Barrier using this sort of magic.

So far... he's had very little luck.

"Come on, there has to be some sort of way of opening the Barrier without... taking one's Soul forcibly. I wish that Humans weren't so prejudiced back then or else we would have been able to escape a little bit easier." He said to himself

He sighed and closed the book while shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to help figure a way out of the Underground when I can't find a dang thing in here... I'm supposed to be a Prince... what am I supposed to do?" Asriel asked

"Maybe start collaborating with others for one." He heard

He looked over beside him and found Frisk reading a book, she still seems to be reading.

She has a calm look on her face, a sort of calculating look in her eye.

She must really like the book she was reading or something.

"I know you've been trying to garner some research on your own but it won't help without another viewpoint to look from." She said

"...Frisk, how long have you been there?" Asriel asked

"Since you've been questioning yourself on what to do, I was looking around for a book when I heard you here saying that." Frisk said

"Ah... I see... what do you mean by collaborate?" Asriel asked

She put down her book and looked at him directly.

"Asriel, you're a very smart person from what I can tell and there are other people around researching this. Maybe you might have a few things in your notes that the others missed." Frisk said

"...You think so?" He asked

"Most likely, doesn't hurt to try right?" Frisk asked

Asriel looked at her in thought, she was a strange one to say the least.

Nervous on the first day and now just... calm.

"Frisk... you're looking at this from a very mature standpoint... do you mind if I ask why that is?" He asked

She stiffened at this, she doesn't want to talk about why she is the way she is.

It's... personal.

"...All I need to say was that I grew up a little too quickly for my age... and that's all that needs to be said... don't worry about it Asriel." Frisk said

"...If you say so." Asriel said unsure

He knew there was something going on in that head of hers, something relating to her emotions and her past, this brought up some questions in his head about the young girl.

Why was she like this? Who were her parents? Did she have someone in her life?

And most importantly of all.

What was her life like on the Surface?

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna go read some books... head to Snowdin sometime and talk with Sans and the other scientists... they may have something for you and you might be able to help them out." She said, bringing him out of his head

He looked at her and nodded, getting up and walking out of the ancient library soon after.

He did have some things to think about now... but he still needs to find a way out.

**Later**

Sans was reading over some papers with Asriel, he looked at him with a serious look.

These notes had a lot of information on them that they could use.

"These are some pretty good notes... they may have covered some ground we covered but they have brought up a few new pieces of information... but what do they mean?" He asked

"That's what I've been trying to connect, I've been trying to connect Soul Magic to Monster Magic, they clearly have some sort of connection... but it brings up the question of how Humans are able to hold so much Determination together and yet are able to sometimes hold a high magic level." Asriel pointed out

"...Do you think it might be because of... their Soul Traits?" Sans asked

"...Might be, I can always see Mark having a pretty big sense of justice or Chara with a huge determination to do things... but determination being a trait is somewhat strange, it's a physical part of Humans and Monsters but its also a trait people can hold... what does this mean?" Asriel asked

"Well, I don't know but... we'll have to start figuring this out if we're going to get anywhere... this has helped bring up a lot of things that might help in destroying the Barrier." Sans said

Asriel looked at the skeleton and smiled slightly.

He's finally helping in figuring this issue out... without being just the Prince of the Underground. He's helping with the issue rather then sitting around and waiting for the issue to finally be solved.

"Thanks for letting me help." Asriel said

"No problem kid. The more help we get, the better." Sans said

"Yeah... Frisk suggested this actually." Asriel said

"Frisk... do you know anything about her? I mean, she is your new sibling." Sans said

"What? You interested in her or something?" Asriel deadpanned

Sans chuckled mirthfully at this.

"Nah, just curious... kids a complete mystery to me." He said

"Well... that's the thing, we don't know much about her. She still keeps to herself, we know she likes reading and other things but... she doesn't talk all that much, usually when she does she provides some sort of sage wisdom or something... she's a lot more mature then people give her credit for." Asriel said

"Hmm... yeah... ya think she might have a bad life on the Surface?" Sans asked

Asriel looked down at the plans before looking back at him, a serious look in his eyes.

He didn't know what to feel about this.

"I have a hunch that's the case but... I hope that it isn't." He said

"...Well kid, nothing wrong with having a little hope. I'd hate to know about the kid having a rough life... especially at her age." Sans said

"Yeah... you think we should start figuring out how Soul Magic works more? Maybe do a few tests?" Asriel asked

"What? Like have them test out their abilities? We know a few of them can but... Frisk might have trouble, she hasn't really used her ability at all around other people from what reports say from both Alphys and Queen Toriel... we might have to give her a small push or something." Sans said

"Nothing unethical right?" Asriel asked

"No, just have her show off her ability a little... build up that confidence." Sans said

Asriel nodded, he sighed and sat back in the chair he was in.

All of this was tiring.

"I'm just wondering what's going through her head right now." He said

"Eh... whatever it is... it can't be that bad right?" Sans asked

* * *

Frisk was running, from what? She didn't know. She didn't care. She had to run. She was afraid.

She ran past the corner and into a nearby alley, hopefully, there was an exit on the other side.

There isn't... she's trapped, she's gonna get caught if she didn't find a way out.

She turned around, there were shadowy figures in front of her.

"Hey look... it's the **freak**." One said

"Aw... look, she's afraid." Another said

"Please... please leave me alone." Frisk said afraid

Her back was against the wall, she can't escape she's trapped. They were going to hurt her, they were going to hurt her without a hint of remorse.

All because of what? She was able to show off those pretty colors she could make with her hands?

"What? Aren't those colors you gonna make save you?" A figure asked

Frisk closed her eyes and raised her arms, she can't do anything but block.

"HEY!"

She opened her eyes and saw... Chara?

He had an angry look on his face, he looked ready to kill them.

"Leave my sister alone." He said

"Wh-what?" One asked

"You heard him, leave our sister alone." She then heard beside her

Standing beside her was Jane, a serious look on her face.

Frisk... didn't know how to feel about this.

"Yeah, she's not a bad kid... you guys are the freaks for attacking her." She heard Mark say

"I may be nerdy but I'm not about to let someone I care about get hurt." She heard Blake said

"HECK YEAH, GET READY CAUSE' I'MMA KNOCK SOME HEADS IN!" She heard Shen say

"One does not attack a child unprovoked... she did nothing to provoke you, have at you fiends!" She heard Carla say

"You better be careful, because I will cook up a can of kicking your butt if you don't walk away pal." She heard Dan say

All of them... were protecting her... why? What did she do to deserve this?

She felt a fuzzy hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see Asriel.

"You are a part of our family Frisk... so don't think you deserve to be protected... you are worth protecting." He said

Frisk smiled she was... happy... so so happy.

A bright flash went over her eyes and-

* * *

Now to get this story rolling!

I'll see you guys in the Fandom!


End file.
